Gold Merit Badge Quests
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest Directory ---- Begin= You will get (1) Gold Merit Badge Quest each day at Reset - 5pm EDT. There are about 15 different Gold MB quests and you will receive one randomly. You may get the same quests in a row or different ones but eventually you will see repeats. |-|Active Society= *Hit any tree (20) times on your land or @Neighbors *Have (50) Wood *Have (50) Stone *Note: The {W} and {S} will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB9.JPG GoldMB9a.JPG GoldMB9b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Adult Animals= *Sell (10) Adult Dogs *Sell (10) Adult Ducks *Sell (10) Adult Sheep GoldMB3.JPG GoldMB3a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Adult Rabbits= *Feed (15) Rabbits @Neighbors *Sell (25) Adult Rabbits GoldMB1.JPG|I am missing a screenshot of the reward window, please share if you have it! |-|Beach Party= *Feed (15) Rodentors @Neighbors *Craft (3) Salads *Craft (2) Steaks GoldMB5.JPG GoldMB5a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Capricious Pets= *Feed (15) Cats @Neighbors *Feed (15) Dolphins @Neighbors *Feed (10) Octopus @Neighbors *Note: The last objective says "Dolphins" in text but shows the correct Ocotopus Graphic GoldMB4.JPG GoldMB4a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Cold Drinks= *Harvest (40) Pineapples on your land or @Neighbors *Craft (5) Juices *Craft (2) Tropical Drinks GoldMB8.JPG GoldMB8a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Friendship Sign= *Craft (1) Coral Necklace *Craft (1) Golden Pendant *Note: These items will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB10.JPG GoldMB10a.JPG GoldMB10b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Fruit Harvest= *Harvest (30) Fruit Trees @Neighbors *Send (5) Gifts to your Neighbors GoldMB13.JPG GoldMB13a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Healthy Food= *Harvest (25) Corn on your land or @Neighbors *Harvest (25) Pilams on your land or @Neighbors *Craft (5) Salads GoldMB2.JPG GoldMB2a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Helping Friends= *Feed (20) Animals @Neighbors *Harvest any (20) Fruit Trees @Neighbors *Catch (20) Fish @Neighbors GoldMB7.JPG GoldMB7a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Light Fabric Deficit= *Harvest (50) Albathreads on your land *Craft (3) Towels *Note: The Towels will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB11.JPG GoldMB11a.JPG GoldMB11b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Master Class= *Harvest (20) Flignum Trees @Neighbors *Feed (20) Macetails @Neighbors *Craft (2) Benches GoldMB15.JPG GoldMB15a.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Ship Rope= *Harvest (40) Twine-Flowers on your land or @Neighbors *Craft (1) Solid Cable *Note: The Solid Cable will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB16.JPG GoldMB16a.JPG GoldMB16b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Stone Supply= *Hit (30) Stones on your land or @Neighbors *Have (100) Stone *Have (35) Moonstones *Note: Stone & Moonstones will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB6.JPG GoldMB6a.JPG GoldMB6b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion |-|Tools for Help= *Craft (1) Tongs *Have (2) Hammers *Craft (1) Crowbar *Note: All items will be taken upon quest completion GoldMB14.JPG GoldMB14a.JPG GoldMB14b.JPG|Your Reward might be less. I was using the XP Potion Category:Timed Quests Category:Merit Badges